


Nymphomania

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cock Slut, Double Penetration, F/M, Glory Hole, Human/Monster Romance, MULTIPLE POSITION, Monsters, Multi, NSFW, Smut, cum, cum slut, male monster, male monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Nymphomania

You had left your friend in the sex club earlier to find her own way. She’d be fine. You knew your friend would warm up someone in no time. Little did you think you’d find her going at it with an Eldritch but that’s none of your business.

You were on the hunt for something fun. Butterflies filled your stomach as you went to your favorite spot in the club. It was the glory hole section. There was something about the anonymity about it that sent chills running up your spine. You got signed up to be in a booth and slid into it. This was a booth you hadn’t tried before. You saw a hole on two walls and clapped your hands together. The potential for double the trouble sent you into a frenzy. You pulled your panties down and moved down in the booth to press yourself between the two walls. You shivered as several people passed through.

Hands slid into your booth. Your ass was smacked and groped. Fingers spread your pussy and licked your dripping juices. The hole at your head had people playing with your tongue and kissing you. You were on a high of endorphins when the first being lined up with your cunt. The cock slid in with no hesitation and bottomed out. You squealed and hung on to the bar in front of you as it started to thrust wildly. The creature was huge, thick, and so hot. It was several degrees different than your own body temperature. You could hear the creature snarling and growling. Your best bet was it was probably a werewolf. The thought of a knot sent your inner walls twitching around it. You moaned loudly before a different cock went sent into the hole in front of you. You looked at it as another cock was added to the hole. Two delicious looked blue-hued dicks were displayed in front of you. You kissed both of them and started making the best of the situation as you were getting plowed from behind.

The blue cocks pulsed in your mouth as you gave each its attention. You started to use your hands on both of them as the being behind you was more or less keeping you up with its cock. Precum was oozing into your mouth and down their shafts. You sucked hard and let one start to fuck your mouth. You slid your other hand up eagerly on the other shaft to match the speed. The supposed werewolf behind you started to rub a bulge against your folds. You pressed back against the hole so he had all the access he needed. You heard a hole as the knot popped into you. You about choked on the dicks you were blowing as you lost concentration. The creature behind began to really fuck into you hard. You heard the being in front of you tell the creature behind to pick up the speed. The creature started faster as an inhuman pace as you forced yourself to focus all the cocks in front.

You stuck one of the cocks’ into your mouth and let the werewolf do all the work. You were a sandwich between two delicious cocks. Drool was dripping down your chin as tears were in your eyes. You were so deliriously happy to get used like this. The beast from behind slammed in for one final time, your womb getting flooding with hot jizz as it poured out even from the knot. The two cocks in front of you started thrusting into your mouth was vigor. You felt like the being in front was happy to have you all to themselves. It took a while but the knot finally slimmed down and the creature disappeared.

The person disappeared from the front which surprised you but you could care less. You slid your hands between your thighs and began to play with your swollen clit. Cum was dripping into the floor. Someone filled the hole behind you and you looked back to see what it was. It was the same two blue cocks from before. You could only smile and leaned back against the hole real good. The person began to finger your cunt to get a real glob of cum before swearing it all over your puckered hole. The person began to slide a finger in. You were a little tense at first but slowly eased into relaxation. They pumped one finger in and out for a few minutes before slowly adding the second one. They started to scissor the fingers in your hole for a while before gaining speed. You felt them slowly add another finger to stretch you out more. You were vocal about your enjoyment. The person from behind took this as a good sign and slid one cock into your cunt with ease. You began to get pumped into at the same time. Your voice was echoing in your ears from your sheer volume.

The being chuckled and slid their fingers out right before they returned with their second cock. You were being stretched out incredibly well from both of them. They began a quick thrust that sent you moaning like a whore. They continued to pound away at your holes. You were holding on for dear life while they erratically moved. The cocks were rubbing your insides so well that you were about to cum. Your legs were starting to get really shaky as one cock seemed to twitch heavily inside your ass. You came hard, your insides twitching with every pleasurable wave. The cocks seemed to start to work out. The being behind you was starting to get loud in their fucking. They came with a loud roar as hot cum painted your insides. You slumped into the floor a bit until the cocks slipped out and squirted their last shots of cum onto your back.

Your legs have out and you sat on the floor, shaking with pleasure. Cum was just oozing out of your holes. The attendant opened your room and peeked in.

“Do you want assistance in getting cleaned up or would you like to continue?”

You glanced up at their face and waved your hand. “I need five minutes and a glass of water.”


End file.
